Don't Forget
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: What could've happened if Rachel had sang at the benefit...has happy ending :


**This takes place right before the benefit that the glee club had for nationals. I know Rachel didn't sing but this is my version of what could've been going through her mind...this is my first glee story so my fingers are crossed that you like it! The song is "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato. Comment **

Don't Forget

"Well, that's that Rachel" she said to herself "You let the man of your dreams go and now you'll never get him back all cause you went and kissed puckerman…what was I thinking?" She continued her montage to herself. Rachel wondered whether she had just blown her last chance.

"But wait!" she exclaimed to her reflection to her bedroom mirror "I could sing to him at the benefit. Hmm…what song though…"** (In the Glee world, everybody just sings their feelings lol)**

Rachel suddenly became quiet when one song in particular came to mind. It described how she felt perfectly.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget _

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me?_

Rachel shivered a little as all the happy memories fled to her brain. Finn had always been decent and kind to her, even before they were dating. Sure, he'd slept with Santana…and lied about it but…oh now she was mad.

"He could've just told me the truth right?" she asked her face in the mirror. Deep in thought, Rachel's mind drifted to their first day as a couple and wondered…

…_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_We were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left_

_To forget _

_About us_

She shook her thoughts away when she realized the benefit was starting in a few hours.

"Oh how unlike you Rachel Berry, to pick your song the day off…oh well, the show must go on!...just not my relationship."

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

***At the school*******

Rachel prepared for her solo with a little back stage vocal exercise she created. She never understood why no one else in the Glee club followed her training. Just as she was finishing up, and Mercedes made her way off the stage, she saw him.

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget _

_Don't forget_

"Ohhh…" moaned Rachel. The very sight of Finn was making her woozy. She decided right then and there to give this performance all she had.

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget _

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

"Here we go Rachel…show him what pain you're in" she took a deep breath and made her way to the stage.

"Break a leg sista!" Mercedes exclaimed, still excited about her time she got to finally shine.

Rachel's hands were shaking as she grabbed the mike to steady herself. She'd started off softly, then as a tear fell down her cheek Rachel reached the climax of the song.

"Somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it…at all." Rachel added a slight emphasis to "at all" as she glanced at Finn, who had his head in his hand, looking emotionally drained.

"And at last, all the pictures have been burned, of all the past. It's just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget…please don't forget…" Finn looked up "us…"

***Rachel thinking***

Finish strong Rachel…

"Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. But you won't sing along. You've forgotten about…us" Rachel breathed out a heavy breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Don't forget" she whispered and ran off stage.

"Girl, that was amazing" Mercedes said sympathetically as her open arms were gladly received by Rachel.

"Thanks *sniff* that was hard" Rachel choked out.

"I think he understands…" Mercedes said, stealing a glance over Rachel's shoulder.

"How do you know…and what are you looking at…oh" Mercedes had turned Rachel's head around to see Finn standing behind her with his hands in his pickets, looking torn.

"I'll leave you two alone" Mercedes said, exiting the back stage area.

"Rach…" Finn started.

"Yes Finn, that's my name…or nickname" Rachel said, looking down at her feet. "What do you want? Isn't Quinn waiting for you?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"She's out by the…look Rachel I'm not worried about her right now. Your song tonight was…beautiful."

"Yea well, I hope some got the message…not you of course but…others" Rachel nervously replied.

"I understood…and I didn't forget" Finn said as he rushed to Rachel's side and crashed his lips to hers without protest on her part, which kind of surprised him.

Rachel, getting lost in the moment, put her arms around his neck and swayed on the spot with him. She was the first to pull away from the reluctant Finn.

"Finn…"

"Don't. I know this probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense but I don't want to be that jerk in the song…I want to be here…with you."

"But what about Quinn…" Rachel started to say.

"You forgot" Finn said, chuckling.

"What?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"I promised I wouldn't break up with you...I intend to keep that promise from now on" Finn said " I love you Rach."

"I never stopped" Rachel said as she pulled his face back towards hers.


End file.
